


Just Another Day

by Spencebox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Boypussy, Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool being Deadpool, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Spider-Man - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vaginal Sex, Violence, for some reason, omegas have vaginas, so yeah tony has a vagina, totally vital info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: Tony Stark was a patient man.He dealt with everything from being an Avenger to being a Dad.In fact, there was nothing he couldn't handle.Even Deadpool showing up in the middle of the night with Peter, who was sporting two bullet wounds.It was just another day.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> no idea why i wrote this. i write stuff like this when i'm sad 
> 
> enjoy.

Tony Stark was a patient man.

He did a lot of things that other omegas found outdated or stereotypes; there was always dinner on the table for when Steve came home and their son was safe and sound, back from school in solitude in his room- as most teenagers seemed to enjoy that.

Now he was still Tony Stark- millionaire, playboy, philanthropist. But he was also a father to a healthy lovely seventeen-year-old boy named Peter and mated to Steve Rogers aka Captain America. He wasn’t _just_ Iron Man and an Avenger; he was a family man who needed to put them first in his life and finally just live a normal life.

Well, _almost_ normal.

* * *

 

“C’mon Spidey! It’ll be quick; just a simple in-n-out and then _bam!_ You're done already. I promise it’ll be so quick it’ll be like it never happened.”

“We are not robbing In-N-Out Wade.”

“It’s not robbing if we go to the back door and ask for Miguel cause he owes me a favor and could totally hook us up-” Peter had stopped listening as was instead listening to a nearby crime that he should really intervene on.

He stood from his crouched position and patted Wade on his red covered head, “Later Wade!” Peter leaped off the building, throwing out a web and propelling himself towards the crime scene.

It was three men holding a woman at gunpoint, her purse on the ground and tears streaming down her face. Peter knew he needed to diffuse this situation quickly. But first-

The two men who had the guns were quickly surprised when their weapons were tugged away by webs and chucked against a near wall. They were quick to release the terrified woman and run away, not wanting to face the crime-fighting spider. The third man wasn’t as scared.

“Show your face freak! I'm not scared of no bug!” His eyes shot around the alleyway, trying to find the red suited hero. Everyone knew that Spiderman was the real police in town, cleanin up a dirty city like this one. Least he wasn’t no Devil, nothing like the guy in Hell's Kitchen.

Peter silently kept to the shadows and expertly scaled down the wall, making sure to keep out of sight. He watched as the woman quickly grabbed her fallen items and ran down the alleyway, leaving just the two of them.

The man continued yelling, “Yeah that’s right! Hide away you fucking freak... Ain’t no one gonna stop me.”

“I beg to differ.” The mugger turned and was quickly webbed to the floor by his torso, his arms and legs flailing in the air like a petulant child. Peter tried not to do a little victory dance at the fact that nobody got hurt and the woman got away fine, but of course-

“Ya done yet Spidey? I got the burgers and fries and I feel it's only fair to share them with you seeing as the bubbalicious booty brings me so much joy it's only fair I bring you some as well.”

Peter took his ‘why are you doing this wade I'm working’ stance, full with hands on his plump hips and adorable sneer.

“Aw baby, when you look at me like that it makes my insides tingly.” Peter turned from the mugger and walked to Wade, ready to scold the man on interrupting his superheroing and also ask for some fries.

It felt like a bomb went off in his brain- it was his spider sense telling him to _get the fuck out of the way_ \- but he was just a second slow. Two bullets shot his upper body; one straight through his chest and other in his lower abdomen.

He was aware of a ringing in his ears, and the sound of Wade yelling in anger and maybe- that might have been gunshots- his vision was getting weird. His body was trying to heal around the bullets and he could feel the blood staining his suit.

He’d been shot before, he was a superhero of course he had, but this wasn’t a graze on the arm or even a bullet in the bicep mid swing in a citywide fight. This was unsuspecting, to put it best. This was a simple mugger who had been tied down and had shot him with his back turned.

A thump echoed through the alley as he fell to his knees and slumped to the ground, blood starting to drip from his mouth and down his chin. A yelp from Wade was what he heard before he was promptly lifted up and- Wade faulted as Peter let out a _wail_ of pain at being lifted.

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit _oh shit!_ Okay Spidey, I got you, I got you baby boy...” Wade pulled off Peter’s mask and hated how much pain he was showing on his face, wishing he could help. He did eye the supple white neck that Peter had, wishing that planting his sharp canines in the soft flesh would do anything but make him so hard he could break glass.

Wade knew he couldn’t take him to a hospital- they would be able to help him with his enhanced healing- and Weasel wasn’t worth shit.

Wade looked up to the sky and started to form a really really _really bad idea._

* * *

 

Tony threw his bead back into the pillows and moaned so loud he was sure the neighbors could hear.

His hips were twisting, trying to wrench themselves out of Steve’s grip but he was unrelenting as his hard fingers dug into Tony’s soft flesh. His chest heaved in the hot room as his mates' tongue licked every inch of his dripping pussy.

Steve’s nose was planted on his clit while his tongue made sure to have a taste of every possible inch of his sweet hole. Tony had had his legs planted on either side of Steve but now one leg was pressing against the bigger males back while his other leg was pressing against Steve’s head.

Steve pulled away, his lips glistening with slick- “You taste divine”- he licked a stripe up his clit and snickered when he yowled like a cat. Like the filthy alpha male he was- or at least that’s what Tony licked to call him- he practically drooled into Tony’s pussy before sitting up and shoving his cock in in one fowl swoop.

They didn’t always fuck like this; sometimes it was slow and sweet and there were flowers, basically the whole nine yards, and other times it was this- a rough fucking that would break any normal bed.

Tony blearily smiled as he was fucked without restraint, the feel of his mates cock like no other in the world.

“St-Ste-Steve your knot-t-t.” Steve smirked like a predator, canines in full display as he lurched forward and bit into his mates neck, his knot swelling and locking them together. There was no way he would be popping out a kid in 9 months- thank god for birth control- so he was more than happy to take a knot from his mate once in a while.

“Love you baby.” Steve planted a kiss on his lips as he rolled them over, holding him tight and close. It was nice when Steve held him like this, just the two of them.

Not that they didn’t love Peter, they really did he was great he was their son, but they also loved alone time. Though speaking of Peter...

Tony lifted his head a bit, “Peter?” Steve nodded. “Ned.” They sighed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was thirty minutes later that a knock sounded on their door.

Steve opened his eyes and shot up, he instinctively looked around the room though found no threat. A beat passed and there was a consideration of going back to sleep but the pounding started up again. He felt Tony start to turn and murmur and a deep growl left his chest; no one woke up his Tony.

It took approximately thirty seconds to reach the door and he wrenched it open with his enhanced strength, ready to tell them to go the fuck away.

_Peter?_

Steve nearly fell, but he caught himself on the door knob, and felt a rage form inside as he saw his shallowly breathing son in the arms of a mercenary that should be nowhere near his kid.

Steve growled, “Give me _my_ son” and Wade gently lowered Peter into the man's massive arms, hoping he didn’t kill him once Peter was healed.

Steve yelled for Tony to wake up and gave Wade a look of disgust, “You may as well come in, but one look at Tony and I rip your throat out. Clear?” Wade furiously nodded and walked inside, looking around at the nice condo.

Wade looked away as a shirt clad Tony Stark came out into the living room and almost yelped at the sight of his baby- though Wade would never mention the fact that he could smell the couple's previous activities.

Tony and Steve went into immediate action; “Got the first aid” Tony handed it to Steve and they went to work, carefully cutting of the bloody Spiderman suit and trying their best to get out the bullets, all while trying to not hurt Peter, who was harshly flinching at every tweezer movement.

It took twenty minutes to remove the bullets, and another five to stitch up the bleeding holes. Steve, as gently as he could, lifted Peter up and started for his bedroom, wanting to get him warm and back in bed.

Wade tried to expertly sneak out - “Not so fast Deadpool”. He froze like a deer in headlights as Tony Stark spoke in an angry voice.

“Well the big man said I can’t look at you or he’d rip my throat out and frankly I like my throat where it is much thanks.”

“Can you just- ugh- not be stupid and look at me when I talk to you?” Wade thought about it.

“Nope. Though if Ice Cube comes back, I’ll reconsider.” He had barely spoken the words when he was turned around and punched in the face by said Capsicle

“Ow!”

“Why did you have my son? Did you kidnap him? Did you touch him? Are you the one who shot him?”

“No NO! I would never hurt Spidey and no to basically everything you said. And besides some asshole mugger shot him that I then promptly unalived cause I mean he shot Spidey.”

Steve pierced his eyes but at least didn’t hit him again. “Get out. And stay away from Peter.”

“Not that I don’t wanna leave but could you tell Peter I at least said get better? Or not, or not cause you look like you wanna hit me. And I’m gone. Bye Supercouple!”

Steve and Tony looked at the open door and were so glad that the annoying mercenary was gone and they could go back to bed, knowing Peter was safe.

Tony started for their bedroom as Steve locked the door, “He’s grounded forever right?”

“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!


End file.
